Welcome To Wammy's
by Delicate Ice Lilly
Summary: the story of how Matt and Mello met
1. Chapter 1

They're dead. My parents are dead. Almost as soon as the police heard the news, they sent this strange woman to come and take me away. She put me in a small car. I still hadn't cried yet, when the car pulled up to a pair of iron gates, and the strange woman hustled me out of the car and into a larges tone building.

"You'll be staying here now. All your stuff has already been moved into your new room, so you don't need to worry about that," she said off handedly. "Now, go get acquainted with the other kids, I'll go let head master wammy know you're here."

She turned and headed down a long hallway, leaving me standing there, alone. I saw a small strawberry blond head peek out from one of the long corridors.

"Hi! I'm Linda!" she chirped stepping out into the hall. "Who are you?"

"M-Matt." I said between sobs.

"Nice to meet you Matt," she extended a hand.

Matt just stared at the hand unsure. She smiled and took it back.

"Don't worry, I know things seem bad right now, but I promise you, it dose get better."

She grabbed his arm, and started to drag him down along the hallway. "Come on. A couple of us were just getting ready to play truth or dare. I found you so, you have to join us!"

…...

This is Near!" she pointed to a white haired boy who seemed less than thrilled to be there. "That's Raven," she pointed to a girl with long black hair and ice blue eyes. "And Mello!" she pointed to a beautiful blond haired girl, who seemed even more miserable than Near. I couldn't help but stare for a moment. Linda and the dark haired girl seemed to notice and exchanged a small glance.

"Everybody, this is Matt. Now then! Lets play! Raven! You go first."

"Truth!" Raven exclaimed.

"Did you and a particular blue green eyed boy sneak down to the lake last night?" Linda squealed.

"Yes, but your forgetting someone."

"No! Who else went?"

"Just that brown eyed girl from room 222."

"Ooooooooo."

Raven turned to Mello. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" she exclaimed quickly.

"Kiss Matt!" Raven and Linda exclaimed in unison.

"What? Isn't it a little early to bring him into your sick games?"

"No" the two replied.

"Well I'm not doing it," Mello told them.

"Chicken," Near whispered.

Mello growled "Oh Yeah!" she pressed her lips to mine. It was perfect. In that split second I saw sparks. The other two girls smiled.

"Don't you have to show Matt to his room?" Raven asked.

Mello nodded. "Fallow me," she told me.

…...

"So the rooms here are co-ed?" I asked as Mello led me down the hall.

"Excuse me?" Mello hissed.

"Well its just, you're a girl."

"What did you just call me?" Mello snarled, grabbing Matt's shirt and throwing him into the nearest wall

"What do you mean!"

"I'm a guy!" Mello yelled

"Mello! Mello! He didn't mean it!" Linda yelled, running out of a room with Raven close after her.

"You're the idiot who dresses like a female striper, and won't get a haircut, what do you expect?" Raven told him.

He turned and glared at her.

"Oh, you know I love you," she snapped, making a heart with her hands.

He just rolled his eyes.

"Now that that's settled, why don't you go show Matt his room," Linda said, quickly.

"But,"

Raven gave him a look.

"Fine, I'm goin. Come on, Matt" he muttered.

"So, those two?" Raven whispered.

"for sure," Linda replied.

**(A/N): YAY! Chapter one is done **

**Please review and I'll get chapter two up faster.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mello opened the plain wooden door to reveal there small room.

"So this is where you'll be staying," Mello said showing him around the small room.

The furniture inside of the room was, two small dressers and a bunk bed.

"The top bunk is mine," Mello said from where he stood in the doorway. "Hey, I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. I really should cut you more slack. We all know what you're going through. We've all been there. You've been very strong about it so far though. It doesn't seem like you've cried at all."

"That's because I haven't," Matt whispered.

"Why? Were they mean to you?" Mello asked seeming very concerned.

Matt hesitated. "I don't really want to talk about it right now."

Mello nodded. "Dinner will be ready soon anyway, but after dinner, I want you to at least try and talk about it. Trust me, it will make you feel much better afterwards."

Matt just stared at the floor.

"Let's go, I'll show you to the dining hall."

…...

Dinner here could hardly be considered edible, consisting of a grayish sludge they were trying to pass off as beef stew. Sill the children choked down what they could, before returning to there respective rooms.

"Time to talk," Mello said, plopping down beside Matt on his bed.

Matt shook his head.

"What if I tell you about my parents first?" Mello suggested. "I've only ever told L."

"L?"

"He is the one this school was founded for. You'll meet him tomorrow. So what do you say?"

Matt thought for a moment, he could tell Mello wasn't going to give it up. "Fine, But you go first."

"My father ran a prostution ring my mother was one of his girls, but I was never told which one. Sometimes he would sell me too," he paused for a moment, remembering those times. "I ended up here after he got arrested."

"That's awful," Matt whispered stunned.

Mello shrugged. "It was a long time ago." he turned to Matt. "Your turn."

Matt hesitated, but only for less than a second. "My mom walked out on us shortly after I was born. My dad abused me. To be honest, he didn't die of natural causes. I killed him. He was my father and I killed him."

"You really didn't have a choice, he probably would have ended up killing you eventually, so it's really kind of a good thing."

Matt shook his head.

"Hey," Mello put an arm around his shoulder. "It's going to be okay."

Matt looked over at him. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because L will make sure of it, he'll be back tomorrow things always get better when he's around. Lights out in five minutes, let's get some sleep, and Matt, things will seem better in the morning. I promise." he said claiming into the top bunk, and turning off the lights.

…...

It wasn't even an hour later, when Mello was awoken by the sound of Matt's screaming "

"No! No! Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he shrieked.

"Matt! Matt!" Mello called jumping down, stratteling Matt's stomach hand pinning his thrashing hands down by his sides.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! He continued shrieking in Mello's grip.

"Matt! Matt! Look at me! Its me Mello! Look at me!"

Slowly, a look of recognition crossed Matt's face

"Mello?" tears filled his eyes.

"Don't cry. It's going to be alright. Nothing is going to hurt you here," Mello whispered, wrapping his arms around him. He climbed off him, but kept his arms around the red head. "You wanna tell me about your dream?" Mello asked, once Matt had calmed down enough to talk.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry for waking you."

"Don't worry about it." Mello hesitated for a moment, do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

Matt hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "Okay," Mello climbed under Matt's covers, and pulled Matt to his chest. Matt hesitated, there relaxed and snuggled into the embrace. The two drifted off to sleep with no more disturbances that night.

**(A/N): and here's chapter two I love uke matt so expect to see a lot more of that**

**Please review and tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

When Matt awoke, the next day, he found he couldn't move. His arms were pinned between his and Mello chests, and there legs were intertwined.

"M-Mello!" he called quietly. "Mello, I can't get up with you laying like this. Mello just sighed in his sleep and rolled over, so he was on top of Matt.

"Mello! Mello! Wake up!" he shouted.

"Un. What is it?" he groaned, eyes still closed.

"Get up, you're heavy."

"Sorry," Mello laughed, as he got up, and climbed off Matt. "I bet L's here by now! Get dressed, I'll take you to meet him."

Matt got up and walked over to his dresser. If there were any questions about Mello's gender left, there certainly weren't any now. When Matt turned around, Mello was shirtless in his boxers.

"What?"

Mello replied. Then he noticed Matt staring. "Like what you see?" he asked, suppressing a smile.

Matt looked away, blushing.

"What were you going to ask me before you got…'distracted'?"

"Um never mind."

Mello raised an eyebrow. "Okay."

Quickly, he threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a black vest. Matt opted for a pair of cargo pants and his usual striped shirt. Mello ran down the halls, as Matt chased after him.

He only caught up to him, when he stopped to open a door. He only paused long enough to throw open the door.

"L!" Mello shouted, happily, hugging the man and trying to weasel himself onto the same chair as the other man.

"Mello, nice to see you again," a dark haired man said. "And who's the red head, hiding in the door way?"

"That's Matt! He just got here yesterday. Matt, come meet L!" Mello called to Matt.

Matt crept into the room and took the seat opposite them.

"Matt, tell L what you told me last night."

So Matt recounted the story of how he ended up at Wammy's.

"I see. I'll clarify to any cops that suspect you of murder, that your father died of natural causes, and that you did not kill him."

"You're going to lie?" matt asked.

"Well, we can't have you going off to jail for murder, now can we? Mello, why don't you go get yourself something to eat while I talk to Matt alone for a few seconds?"

Mello frowned, but complied and left the room.

"You and Mello seem to have gotten close very quickly."

"Yeah he's been really nice and even said he'd show me around, today."

L raised an eyebrow. "That's good. Okay well if you have any questions either ask Mello to get in touch with me or go talk to Watori that's all. Now run along before you miss breakfast."

Matt smiled and ran off after Mello.

"Isn't he awesome!" Mello exclaimed when Matt caught up with him.

"Yeah."

"I hope I can be just like him, some day. We all do. That's why we're here. To compete to be the next L. I'm second. That stupid Near is first, but I'll beat him some day! Then that twerp will see that he's not so great!"

"Near? Oh that white haired kid from yesterday!"

"Yeah. He's so annoying! He thinks he's all that, but I could totally take him out in a single punch."

"Why don't you?"

"I'd get kicked out of school, then he'd be the next L for sure! And he'd still win!"

Matt could only nod as mello continued to rant about Near.

"But enough about that twerp. What did you think of L?"

"You sure do love talking about L. do you like him or something?" Matt teased.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't what's it to you?"

Matt, taking this as a yes, ran off, fighting back tears.

"Matt! Matt!" Mello called as he chased after him down the long hall.

Matt tried to ignore him, but he didn't get very far, before Mello pounced on him from behind, and tackled him to the ground.

"What the hell was that Matt?!" mello yelled. "I never took you as a homophobe!"

Matt looked away. "That isn't it"

"Then what is it?" Matt paused. "Do you really like L?"

"I like someone? But it isn't L."

"Then…who is it?"

"Some one you know."

"Who?"

"Not telling."

"Why not?"

"Cause it's a secret."

"But I won't tell anyone."

"I know you won't."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

Mello thought for a moment. "Because that would take all the fun out of it!" he laughed.

"Mello just tell me!"

"Nope!"

"Mello!" matt yelled as Mello fled this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt watched in amazement, as the minute they stepped into the cafeteria, Mello's fasuede from yesterday returned. His smile vanished and his dimeaner changed from caring and friendly, to alufe and almost frighting.

Matt stayed as close to Mello as he possibly could, while the two got there food, then took a seat at a back table.

"Will you at least give me a hint?" Matt begged.

"You're still on that?"

Matt nodded.

"Fine. They live here too."

"Obviously. Do they like you back?"

"I'm starting to think so."

Before Matt had a chance to ponder this, Linda and Jasmine came over and sat down.

"Wait! Mello likes some one?!" Linda exclaimed, wide eyed. "No way! Mello hates everyone! Honestly he only tolerates us ans we're, supposedly, his best friends! So spill! Who?! Who?! Who?!" she bounced up and down in her seat.

Mello rolled his eyes, he'd known her long enough to know, she wouldn't shut up, untill he told her, so he motioned for her to come over to his side of the table.

She happily complied and sat patiently as Mello whispered something in her ear. "No way!" she squeeled. "Want me to help?"

"No!" he replied quickly.

"Too bad. I'm going to anyway! Come on, Raven! To the music room!" she put her hands on her hips and struck a dramatic super hero pose.

Raven rolled her eyes, and allowed herself to be lead away.

"how dose Raven put up with her so well?" Matt asked, skeptically.

"Long story. Lets just say, they're much closer than they claim to be, if you know what I mean," Mello explained.

"What?"

"I am not getting into this with you."

"Getting into what?"

"You really haven't figured it out?"

Matt shook his head.

"Ask them next time you see them."

"Why did you tell her, though?"

"Cause I know that she wouldn't shut up unless she did."

Matt smiled hopefully. "So if I were to be really annoying?"

"I'm not telling you."

""Fine. I'll just go get the girls to tell me."

"You can try, but they're not dumb enough to tell you directly."

"What about indirectly?"

Mello laughed. "Trust me, knowing them, you'll find out soon enough."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I guess you'll have to wait and see."

Matt crossed his arms and pouted. Mello laughed and went back to eating.

**This was so much fun to work on I'm sorry I never update this story any more!**

**I'll start working on it again though, don't worry**


	5. Chapter 5

Matt walked down the hall, alone, grumbling to himself. He couldn't believe it. After all they had talked about last night, and he couldn't even trust him tokeep who he likes a secret.

"Hey, Matt!" Mello called, runnug up behind the red head.

"Hi mello, what is it?"

"Nothing. Just, have the girls said any thing strange to you?"

"What do you mean, strange?"

"I'll take that as a no then. Good."

"What do you mean? what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing."

"You're lieing! Why? After all you said before, I thought you trusted me!" Matt yelled, before he turned and ran away.

"Matt!" mello called after him.

"You should just tell him," Raven said, appearing out of no where, as usual.

"You know I can't do that."

"Then maybe I will."

"No, please don't. You know what will happen."

"Wrong. You **think **you know what will happen. You could very well be wrong though."

"I don't want to risk it. What if he doesn't-"

"but what if he dose? And he dose, we can tell."

"Just because you and Linda-"

"Will you let some one in for once!" Raven yelled. "You try and convince eyery one you're made of stone, but I know you aren't. And I know you care about him. I want to see you two happy. We both do."

Mello shook his head. "I'll think about it."

Raven sighed. She knew he wouldn't do it.

…...

Linda found Matt further down the hallway.

"HIIIIIIIII! Matt!" she chirped, throwing an arm around him.

Matt looked over, fighting back tears.

"You like Mello, don't you?" she stated more than asked.

Matt stared at her, startled by the question, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Linda smile. "It's alright. I want you two together."

"Why?"

"Because, it isn't too often- well, actually, I've never known Mello to like anyone before. Don't tell him I told you," she put a finger to her lips. "He'd kill me if he found." she smiled.

"There's no way he likes me," Matt shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Matt remained silent, staring at the ground.

"Exactly," Linda smiled. "And trust me, he dose."

"Then why hasn't he said anything?"

"Because, he's terrified of losing you. He doesn't usually let people close to him, so when he dose, he's always afraid they are going to leave or hurt him, but you won't. you care about him. You really do."

"I never want to hurt him,"

"See?" Raven whispered. "I told you he likes you."

"But what should I do?" Matt asked. "Should I say something?"

"Do you think you should say something?" Linda asked.

"I don't know. I've never been in a situation like this before."

"I see. Well. I'll leave this to you then. Chow!" she waved before skipping off. Matt just stood there, looking in the direction she had run off in.

After a moment, Raven shoved Mello into Matt's line of sight.

"Hey!" Mello called.

"Hi Mello!" Matt exclaimed.

"Hey, listen, I've been thinking, maybe I could tell you who I like."

Matt stared, wide eyed.

Mello took a few steps forward. "I've never been very good with words, so."

The blond smiled, leaned forward, and kissed Matt tenderly on the lips.

Matt tensed at first, but quickly relaxed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck, and tangling his hands in his hair. Mello's hands rubbed up and down Matt's sides and back.

When they pulled away, they both just gazed into each other's eyes for a long while.

"You never did say who you like, technically," Matt joked.

"Then I guess you'll never know," Mello smiled.

Raven and Linda high fived, then began to walk back to the music room.

"So, who should we set up next?" Linda asked.


End file.
